monster and the cherry blossom
by DRown me in a dragon rainbow
Summary: this is my first Gaara and sakura story and this takes place after the chunin exams but the third hokage is still alive and sasuke never left and sakura knew gaara from her four months in suna when she was six she is sorta like a spycic and can tell when someone close to her is nearby or in danger and has visions every once in a while. And please mind my spelling grammer.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story it starts off after the chunin selection exams and orochimaru does not exist because i just don't like him and sakura is the one who gives him a change of heart instead Naruto and it starts off with one sentice in Gaara's dream sorry for the little detail but i try very hard and I Guess i an not very good with details heh heh. well i hope you enjoy the story. And I think Sakura will be kinda like a psychic. And also Sakura and Gaara are childhood friends sakura remembers but Gaara chooses not to because he thinks she abandoned him on purpose.**

Chapter 1

_'please you don't have to do this gaara please, AHHHHH'_

I woke up with a startled look on my face.

'what was that.' I thought.

"aauurrrggh." I screamed.

"Gaara sir are you alright."

"no but i will be when your blood spills!" I cried lifting the sand and wrapping it around his body tightening my fist. "sang coffin!" I yelled.

"Ahhh" I cried holding my head.

"Gaara is at it again, him and his crave for blood."

"Ahh shut up." I cried punching the wall.

'calm down you'll spill your own blood and that will make me very _angry._' Shukaku growled.

'yes your right' I thought.

"Gaara are you alright." kankuro said hesitantly walking torwards me.

"Yes." I said.

"The hokage wants to see us." Temari said nervously.

"Let us go then and see that pesky hokage." I growled.

'crazy old man' I thought angerly.

Sakura's p.o.v. 3 days and 2 hours and 21 minutes after Gaara left Suna.

"c'mon c'mon c'mooonn lets go to icharaku's" Naruto pleaded.

"For the last time no!" Sasuke and I said.

"Awww c'mon." Naruto whined

"NO!" Sakuke and I said.

"Someone is coming" I said looking at the ground. " Someone dangerous."

I couldn't explain what I was sensing but it felt bad, really bad. so bad I froze in place that doesn't usaully happen.

"C'mon Sakura snap out of it" Naruto said shaking me.

"Naruto knock in off, Sakura who's coming and how dagerous?" Sasuke said resting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

"I-I can't tell but it feels familiar." I shivered.

"Ugh." I said falling to my knees holding my head. I saw his face. the cold look in his eyes his dark red hair. It terrified me but, it looks like he still has hope like we can still put light in his eyes and take the dark out. but what scared me the most was his evil smile like he given up on all hope and love and is now residing on hate. 'Gaara.' I thought suddenly.  
I jumped up and ran torwards the woods.

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Naruto cried.

"Stay there I'll be right back." I yelled without looking back.

' Gaara I thought I would never actually see you again even if you kill me I just want to see you smile happily again and see the light in your eyes' I Thought ' maybe I should send that to him, yes I will.'

Gaara's p.o.v.

'Gaara I thought I would never actually see you again, even if you kill me I just want to see you smile happily again and see the light in your eyes' I heard a girls voice in my head and for some odd reason the voice was familiar.

I stopped a little frusturated. 'grrrr, now she talks to me god I dispise her' I thought angerly.

"Gaara!" A pinkette yelled with a cheerful smile on her face.

Sakura's p.o.v.

"Gaara!" I yelled smiling so big my face hurt. " I missed you." I said falling to my knees gasping for breath. 'man I need to train more often either that or I ran way to fast without stopping.'

"Hey are you alright?" A blonde girl with four pony tails asked with a worried look on her face.

"Y-yeah I just ran here cause I sensed a familiar p-presence and I came toay hello to my old friend Gaara, I missed you so much Gaara I tried to come and visit but my parents wouldn't let me and well I guess I'm alone now but no one knows because I did'nt tell anyone because they'll prabably send me farther away from you." I said smiling saddly.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Gaara growled.

"Hmm, I was scared you were going to say that and I trully am sorry for leaving you that day and I regreted it the day I found out When we were 6 years old and I cried so hard thinking you were going to die that day." I sobbed so hard my shoulders ahook violently.

"Since when did Gaara have a friend when he was 6." A guy with face paint on.

"Since before I started killing for myself and loving only myself." Gaara sneered.

"I guess you don't remember the picture I gave you, I still have the neckless." I said pulling the black and sand colored neckless with the symbol of love on it.

"Y-You still have that thing." Gaara asked suprised.

"I never take it off." I said calmly as the anger returned to his face.

"Are you tryning to mock me."

"N-No I w-would n-never please gaara calm down." I said getting up and walking torwards him.

"Stay away if you want to live."

I bit my lip then turned and started to walk away.

" Wait Konkuro, Temari please go and tell the hokage we will be alittle... late" He said smirking.

"Bu-" Konkuro started to say

"Now." Gaara growled.

"Yes sir, c'mon Kankuro." Temari said smiling nervously and they turned to leave.

"He's going to kill her I know it he..." Konkuro said as they were walking away his voice to far away to hear the rest.

" W-Why did you send them away." I asked nervously.

"Well I thought you would want to talk alone and I can't stand them just standing there it was getting annoying." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hee hee thats just like you but..." I said trailing off.

"What."

"Well your different from the last time I saw you 9 years ago."

"Thats right you didn't need to take the chunin selection exams did you, you passed because the hokage let your team be Chunins without the exams right."

"Uhhuh but I wish I did because then I would have seen you again." I said. "Oh the third Hakage asigned a new hokage her name is Tsunade oh and don't get her angery she'll just use her super stenght and crush you no matter how strong your barrier is."

**Sorry folks I have no more Ideas my brain is fried of them for now but if you have any Ideas I'd love to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this story it starts off after the chunin selection exams and orochimaru does not exist because i just don't like him and sakura is the one who gives him a change of heart instead Naruto and it starts off with one sentice in Gaara's dream sorry for the little detail but i try very hard and I Guess i an not very good with details heh heh. well i hope you enjoy the story. And I think Sakura will be kinda like a psychic. And also Sakura and Gaara are childhood friends sakura remembers but Gaara chooses not to because he thinks she abandoned him on purpose.**

Chapter 1

_'please you don't have to do this gaara please, AHHHHH'_

I woke up with a startled look on my face.

'what was that.' I thought.

"aauurrrggh." I screamed.

"Gaara sir are you alright."

"no but i will be when your blood spills!" I cried lifting the sand and wrapping it around his body tightening my fist. "sang coffin!" I yelled.

"Ahhh" I cried holding my head.

"Gaara is at it again, him and his crave for blood."

"Ahh shut up." I cried punching the wall.

'calm down you'll spill your own blood and that will make me very _angry._' Shukaku growled.

'yes your right' I thought.

"Gaara are you alright." kankuro said hesitantly walking torwards me.

"Yes." I said.

"The hokage wants to see us." Temari said nervously.

"Let us go then and see that pesky hokage." I growled.

'crazy old man' I thought angerly.

Sakura's p.o.v. 3 days and 2 hours and 21 minutes after Gaara left Suna.

"c'mon c'mon c'mooonn lets go to icharaku's" Naruto pleaded.

"For the last time no!" Sasuke and I said.

"Awww c'mon." Naruto whined

"NO!" Sakuke and I said.

"Someone is coming" I said looking at the ground. " Someone dangerous."

I couldn't explain what I was sensing but it felt bad, really bad. so bad I froze in place that doesn't usaully happen.

"C'mon Sakura snap out of it" Naruto said shaking me.

"Naruto knock in off, Sakura who's coming and how dagerous?" Sasuke said resting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

"I-I can't tell but it feels familiar." I shivered.

"Ugh." I said falling to my knees holding my head. I saw his face. the cold look in his eyes his dark red hair. It terrified me but, it looks like he still has hope like we can still put light in his eyes and take the dark out. but what scared me the most was his evil smile like he given up on all hope and love and is now residing on hate. 'Gaara.' I thought suddenly.  
I jumped up and ran torwards the woods.

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Naruto cried.

"Stay there I'll be right back." I yelled without looking back.

' Gaara I thought I would never actually see you again even if you kill me I just want to see you smile happily again and see the light in your eyes' I Thought ' maybe I should send that to him, yes I will.'

Gaara's p.o.v.

'Gaara I thought I would never actually see you again, even if you kill me I just want to see you smile happily again and see the light in your eyes' I heard a girls voice in my head and for some odd reason the voice was familiar.

I stopped a little frusturated. 'grrrr, now she talks to me god I dispise her' I thought angerly.

"Gaara!" A pinkette yelled with a cheerful smile on her face.

Sakura's p.o.v.

"Gaara!" I yelled smiling so big my face hurt. " I missed you." I said falling to my knees gasping for breath. 'man I need to train more often either that or I ran way to fast without stopping.'

"Hey are you alright?" A blonde girl with four pony tails asked with a worried look on her face.

"Y-yeah I just ran here cause I sensed a familiar p-presence and I came toay hello to my old friend Gaara, I missed you so much Gaara I tried to come and visit but my parents wouldn't let me and well I guess I'm alone now but no one knows because I did'nt tell anyone because they'll prabably send me farther away from you." I said smiling saddly.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Gaara growled.

"Hmm, I was scared you were going to say that and I trully am sorry for leaving you that day and I regreted it the day I found out When we were 6 years old and I cried so hard thinking you were going to die that day." I sobbed so hard my shoulders ahook violently.

"Since when did Gaara have a friend when he was 6." A guy with face paint on.

"Since before I started killing for myself and loving only myself." Gaara sneered.

"I guess you don't remember the picture I gave you, I still have the neckless." I said pulling the black and sand colored neckless with the symbol of love on it.

"Y-You still have that thing." Gaara asked suprised.

"I never take it off." I said calmly as the anger returned to his face.

"Are you tryning to mock me."

"N-No I w-would n-never please gaara calm down." I said getting up and walking torwards him.

"Stay away if you want to live."

I bit my lip then turned and started to walk away.

" Wait Konkuro, Temari please go and tell the hokage we will be alittle... late" He said smirking.

"Bu-" Konkuro started to say

"Now." Gaara growled.

"Yes sir, c'mon Kankuro." Temari said smiling nervously and they turned to leave.

"He's going to kill her I know it he..." Konkuro said as they were walking away his voice to far away to hear the rest.

" W-Why did you send them away." I asked nervously.

"Well I thought you would want to talk alone and I can't stand them just standing there it was getting annoying." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hee hee thats just like you but..." I said trailing off.

"What."

"Well your different from the last time I saw you 9 years ago."

"Thats right you didn't need to take the chunin selection exams did you, you passed because the hokage let your team be Chunins without the exams right."

"Uhhuh but I wish I did because then I would have seen you again." I said. "Oh the third Hakage asigned a new hokage her name is Tsunade oh and don't get her angery she'll just use her super stenght and crush you no matter how strong your barrier is."

**Sorry folks I have no more Ideas my brain is fried of them for now but if you have any Ideas I'd love to hear them.**


End file.
